


The Dress

by shangpangs



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Bella really hates Sonya chile, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealousy, Possessive Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, doggystyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shangpangs/pseuds/shangpangs
Summary: A raunchy headcanon of Arabella finding Sonya's dress in Shang's closet
Relationships: Shang Tsung/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	The Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on instagram - @moroibellas <3

Arabella is irrefutably envious of Sonya Blade and will readily display it whenever she can. When she unearths an unfamiliar dress residing in the Sorcerers closet, one that did not belong to her kollection of dresses, this causes a great deal of displeasure to precipitate from the moroi woman’s spirit. She did not care to compete for Shang’s attention, the concept of doing so was beneath her. The woman would always reflect to herself how she was far better, far greater than the likes of that woman. 

Arabella’s palms skated over the leather fabric as she observed its design, tracing the intricate creases, noticing its mahogany color and how the complexion of her own skin almost blended with the garb.

She despised it even more so. 

The mere allusion of the dress being hand–crafted specifically to accentuate Sonya Blade’s assets nearly infuriated Bella to the very core of her being. She wished to tear it to shreds and leave it for her master to see all her pent up rage and jealously cleaved to the bits of remains scattered in his rather immense closet, the thought of doing so was tempting. 

It would leave a delightful taste in her mouth knowing she destroyed a gift that was meant for that blonde harlot who would have her master’s affection for Bella absconding to impress her instead. 

When she tried it on she found the dress to be quite hideous, perhaps she were lucky the Sorcerer did not dress her in such a disgraceful piece of clothing. Not to mention how unbelievably tight it was around her hips; it was a wonder how she had been able to draw breath with how constricting it was around her chest area too. As she prolonged the time spent glaring at herself in Shang’s vanity, she sensed a deceitful presence dwelling from behind her. 

Instead of greeting him in her routinely unassuming benevolence, she rolled her eyes and a brief scoff dispensed from her lips , which earned a light–hearted chuckle from the Sorcerer behind her. 

❝This one isn’t particularly your sense of style, flower. However, if you would like to keep it, it is yours to have.❞

One of his hands met the crease of her waistline as the other journeyed to push her hair to the side to fully expose the back of her neck so that he could plant an appetizing kiss at the side of it. 

Bella was not a fool, she knew the game he was trying to play with her. She simply would not fall for his deceptions or be so invited by his subtle kisses , as much as she savored the feeling of his soft lips caressing her skin the way that he did , she was too spiteful and untrustworthy of him in this moment. The sorceress harrumphed and snatched herself away from his flirtatious grasp. 

❝ I would never adorn myself in something so unappealing, wearing this is insulting! The dress is an ornament of shame!! ❞

The vampire snarled at him with a poisonously angered gaze clouding her brilliant green orbs. 

Shang perceived her sudden change in demeanor and would humbly dismiss her erratic behavior for now. His features still wore that regular complacent smirk like it were a uniform, littering another chuckle from his lips before he spoke back to her. He took a likeness to her envy of Sonya, although the trait of jealously was ill-flavored , she wore it cutely , despite its ugliness.

❝ Oh! Don’t be so callous, Bella. You fill the dress much more than Miss Blade ever could. ❞ 

His hands went to trace along her hips and ventured his palm to the peak of her ass daring to be witnessed underneath the skirt as he proceeded to continue his blitz of playfully amorous compliments. 

❝ No wonder it is so tight looking here… and so short… ❞

His lips were near her ear, murmuring suggestively which began to demolish any thoughts of being displeased with the dress or him any further. Bella’s eyes would constantly roll back each time she felt his breath course along her sensitive skin whilst he spoke. His hands continued to wander her body, lowering to the back part of the dress that did so little to cover her plump rear. 

❝ Your jealously over my affection is quite an amusing feat, but not as amusing as seeing this dress poorly attempt to cover your derrière. ❞

Before Arabella could react to his suggestive comment , the sorcerer softly shoved her toward the base of the vanity , forcing her to bend over to further prove his point with how simply the dress would ride over her ass from subtle movements such as this. At this rate it wasn’t even a dress anymore. It was merely an obstacle… a nuisance robbing him of what his eyes yearned to bear witness of. 

Bella gasped sharply from the impact until she felt herself being caught by his grasp from behind; his body pressed flush against hers, and his hand wrapped lightly around her throat. He felt so warm, with his lips faintly swaying along the curve of her earlobe, the contact between them made her heart race.

The woman arched in retort to this, her gaze suddenly becoming withdrawn and shy when she looked to view him through the vanity’s mirror. His sultry eyes stared deep into her well of souls as the hand on her throat softened. When her perception journeyed below his lower body, Bella could sense the bulge tenting his trousers poking eagerly at the flesh of her round backside. That feeling alone was enough to make her moan with unrestrained need, she would give him some incentive to supply her truest desires. 

❝ J–Jealously?! I am not jealous, Shang Tsung! I’ll never grow ill of such things. I don’t like the way you look at me in this dress you got made for her, you… slobbering snake! ❞

Her voice was seething with fueling incense. Envy was BENEATH her, and still the imperious sorcerer denounced her denial. She made a harrowing attempt to balance the act of being unmoved by his words, it was becoming more apparent the further she revealed her rebuttal, even going so far as to addressing him by his title , a thing they both were well aware she would scarcely do. He commended her for her impertinence. Her tone would require some chastisement, but first he would rile her prospering resentment. 

❝ My, your hatred appears to be shrouding your deference to me, flower. The mere thought of Miss Blade taints your decorum with little to no effort. I am disappointed in you, Arabella. ❞

Shang voiced his displeasure in her behavior, noticing how those sweltering green eyes of hers lessened in aversion when she connected her gaze up to see the complacency on his features being replaced with sinister jurisdiction. 

❝ My liege wait…! I’m s– ❞

When she opened her mouth in search for an immediate apology , the man behind her covered his hand over her mouth and gently jerked her ear closer to his lips so he could purr seductively into them while he mirthlessly glanced at her through the mirror. 

❝ Silence, jewel. You’ve proven yourself incapable of having faith in my fidelity to you. Jealously has infested your heart and made you dispassionate to me! ❞

He is forced to awaken the memories of his promise to her, and that his thoughts would only turn to her and nothing more. Shang released his grip on her throat and leveled Arabella until her belly sat flat against the top of the vanity away from his hold to ruffle the dress up until her ass appeared in his view in the position he took delight in peering at her the most. The Sorceress sat silently in his wake , slightly discomforted with how the glass caused her relatively large breast to press up into it; they would’ve nearly spilled out of the dress with the way her nipples dared to teasingly slip out on occasion. 

She turned her head to scowl at him from the corner of her eye , he had the look of a tiger , unreserved with hunger once his delirious eyes bore the sight of her glorious backside adorned in a usual lacy red thong he once gave to her as a gift. Seeing a glimpse of how the garment complimented her delicious rear made the cock in his pants jolt painfully – there was a certain comeliness to her body , each part was always a sight to behold and become mesmerized with; how amusing it looked to see how much her thong struggled to stay in between her lower lips that would constantly shift from side to side with her delicate movements. Her cunt was glistening with her essence, providing a lecherous sight for his taste. It pleaded for his touches, she wanted nothing more than for him to ravish any hole he harbored longing for. 

Shang extended his hand as he performed a powerful slap against her ass, watching as it rippled in retaliation. Arabella yelped and felt herself arch up when he repeated the action, her pussy retracting in its wetness as her juices began to flood and course along the curve of her thick thighs. 

His palm rubbed her abused area to soothe the stinging pain pooling there, darkly chuckling at how aroused she became. His fingers were as swift as they were cunning when they reached over and hooked around the crotch part of her thong to teasingly pull at it and let it snap back in place. 

Arabella withdrew with another gasp. 

❝ Naughty Sorceress… has all of your spirit wandered off somewhere? ❞ 

He sneered with another dominant slap to her ass – this time he used both of his palms to spread her legs apart and hooked his fingers around her thong to drag it down until it fell to her ankles. His eyes flickered between her two delectable looking holes, indecisive of which he wanted to viciously maraud first. Her aching core looked the most succulent, and her asshole was equally mouth–watering. He wanted to fill each of her holes with all of his seed and leave her spent against this vanity, all of them spilling with his semen. He growled lowly to the fables of his imagination he internally avowed to make a reality out of, harshly placing his hands on either side of her plump cheeks to spread her further.

The Sorcerer used a finger to slide in between her soaking cunt, humming salaciously at how warm her juices felt flowing rapidly along his fingers. She was running streams of fluids like a fountain, likely unable to contain herself, as he excepted out of her. He slowly inserted one of his digits inside her warmth, and her cunt swallowed him so willingly when it clenched around with such desire. He did not give her enough time to react to this when a second finger was incorporated – The sorceress’ legs trembled in defeat to his set of fingers that proceeded to pump in and out of her with great vigor. 

He used his other hand to apply a deafening slap to her magnificent globes, savoring how heavenly it looked when he fondled her like this. Arabella spared no effort in losing control, unable to gather her thoughts entirely. She could only react to his caresses with her soft, sweet moans that echoed fervently throughout the confines of his bed chambers. 

Bella never devised an idea that merely trying on this shameful dress would lead to such an erotic result, yet there she would lay bent over , with her lower half exposed and her ass glowing with red hand prints , being groped in a dress made for that tasteless bitch. Her infuriation towards the garb was soon erased as the very idea of this caused her pussy to clamp around his fingers even harder than it already did. The Sorcerer would not let up on teasing her for this.

❝ You can never seem to contain yourself under my touch, can you Bella? This is hardly a taste of what is to come. ❞

His fingers crooked inside of her walls to hit her innermost sanctum, gaining a pleasurable shriek out of the vampire who was so far gone in her own flood of pleasure. An oncoming orgasm was approaching soon, he could feel it with how much her core began to coat his fingers in her glorious slick. Her juices would spritz each time he hit her sensitive spot, she was nearly ready to gush all over his hands. 

He would have allowed her the privilege, had he not been so greedy. The Sorcerer’s hands retreated before she could even think to squirt for him, which ultimately displeased Arabella. Having been robbed of her own orgasm again, she had grown accustomed to this treatment, but that did not mean she wouldn’t put up a fuss about such inconvenience. 

Shang noticed the way she scoffed at the loss of contact, a devious smirk imprinting his wickedly charming features while he hurriedly used his magic to dismiss the clothes that once graced his physique. Arabella did not realize he’d been naked until she was able to elevate herself up a little off the table. In that moment, she felt his cock poke at her ass , he stood so close to her body , wrapping his large arms around her frame to seize her from rotating completely. His eyes wandered directly at the valley of her cleavage being bunched up in the dress, begging to be released from the unbearable tightness it provided. Even her body recoiled to the existence of this dress. 

He used his strong hands to grip at the bodice part of the dress and tore it open for her breast to spring free of its confines ; from there he clutched a handful of her hair and yanked her up until her head leaned back into the crook of his neck and resumed the closeness they were in earlier. Bella felt his hot , snake–like tongue extend out to lick the side of her neck and jawline before planting a rough kiss along the surface of her soft skin , grabbing her jaw and turning her head to face him so that his lips could capture hers into an equally steamy kiss. Their tongues swirled together, battling for authority. Shang Tsung always overpowered her when it came to this, conquering her mouth with his , melding their lips together to taste her saccharine flavor. 

Arabella whimpers soundlessly in the midst of their kiss , getting so lost in the way he gently caressed her body all the while , briefly retreating his lips away to pepper her jaw and ears with more wet kisses as he voiced words of praise into them.

❝ Sonya Blade is a resilient woman, but she is not nearly as bewitching and eloquent as you, my precious bat. ❞

Feeling relatively replete in his words, Arabella’s cheeks heated up appreciatively. He was always skilled at uplifting her spirits with his compliments. The way she lit up pleased the Sorcerer, secretly congratulating her for dismissing her envy of that lowly Earthrealm woman. 

Shang ran his fingers through the woman’s dark onyx locks as his cock positioned itself at the center of her core, lightly prodding at her entrance before he submerged himself into her warmth. 

He dispensed a soft breath and brushed a strand of hair from her face, he felt how excited she was when her hips backed onto him, wasting no time in devouring the entirety of his cock. 

Her actions were sensual, tempting him to indulge further; her body eased back with encouragement from his caressing hand. Unable to resist the sensation of her moist female petals blooming beneath his cock and her hardened pearl rising to the sensation, the utter pleasure of plundering the silky smoothness of her inner sanctum proved all too luring for him. She could never bore him with how snug his cock fit into her, as if she were made for him. 

Hungry for more, so much more of this beautiful moroi woman, his mouth slid from her neck , journeying over to her jaw softly , his tongue snakelike in downward glide to her full set of lips again. 

He was hungry, too starved for his own good, and nothing would stop Shang Tsung from taking what he wanted. He craved for every single part of her. The writhing of her hips beneath his own onslaught of pure bliss sent an open invitation for him to plunder. The Sorcerer pounded into her to feed the poverty of his drive that had been deprived for too long. He could not recall the last time they reunited like this. His hips careened against her with reckless abandon to her charms, for every time that he pulled back ever so slightly, her hole wrapped around him and suppressed his cock possessively , inhibiting him from escaping her. Shang groaned inwardly into their kiss, a line of saliva trailing away and leaving a remarkably suggestive display of them. He stared directly in her eyes every time he plowed into her flavorsome hole.

Soft rapturous murmurings of his intentions in his native tongue turned to Arabella’s pleading demand for a change of pace from the agonizing pleasure bestowed upon her, and then, only then did he rise up and snap himself back into her in blissful abandonment , making her backside ripple and her anal pucker from the impact. Much to his delight, seeing that drew him to her , luring him in deeper and deeper, wantonly responding as he plunged his width and length in fast gliding thrusts. The mirror displayed a rather indecent image of Bella being fucked with animalistic intent against the vanity. There was cream formulating around her cunt the harder he thrusted into her. Her juices were leaking out of her manhandled entrance, trickling around the girth of his cock and scattering droplets onto the floor. 

All too soon the pinnacle of sexual pleasure began to exert dominance, the ultimate impossibility to hold back on her as he sensed the sorceress tumbling into a secondary abyss of ecstasy. It was a mutual triumph, his hardness kissing her core in rhythmic spasms. 

He growled, replete, sated, exhausted; and nestled into her neck with his hand now visible on her throat again and garnered her lips in another sloppy kiss, which caused a sense of pleasurable delight needling deep inside of them both. 

He breathed while the endless amounts of sweat tread along his forehead. His face was clothed in veritable rapture, he felt as if he were in heaven when they shared a moment like this together. He too had reached his peak. 

❝ Guren min gaim lín , my lord! Please, cum inside me Master! ❞

She screamed in utter pleasure. Within a matter of time, Shang released his manly fluids inside her. He slammed his hips powerfully, holding himself still to make sure her walls were coated in his white hot essence. Once he was finished, he cried out from the potency whilst his body finally grew weak and completely retired from being inside of her. 

The moon beamed upon their exhausted bodies, revealing the glimmering sweat from their contemporary love–making; Shang still had a good grip on her tresses as he stood, hunched over her curvaceous frame. Arabella panted and whimpered underneath him, reveling in the afterglow of the events that transpired between them. 

❝ Well, are you still vexed with discomposure , flower? ❞

He breathlessly inquires while gently rubbing his lips along the form of her cheek. Arabella puffed out a giggle, she couldn’t stay angry with him , especially after that remarkable display of affection. Seeing how he ruined the dress like a barbarian gave it a new shroud of symbolism. 

❝ N–No… I… This dress is the least of my concerns now. ❞

The Sorceress managed to muster up enough strength to turn herself to face him, placing both of her palms on either side of his shoulders. Her lips returned to his once more, guiding them sensually against his before unhurriedly getting on her knees for him. 

❝ Now it is my turn to remind you of my loyalty〜❞

translation: my heart is in your hands


End file.
